The Royals Who Learn to Love
by MiMiTheANGEL
Summary: Complete!Bloom and Stella who are royalty. Sky and Brandon are players who are not them true selves.Can they gain there trust back?
1. The Ball

The Royals Who Learn to Love  
Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, but I do watch it every Saturday. The creators own Winx Club. I own this story, which in my opinion is my full ability as a writer. Bloom and Stella are royalty looking for true love. Sky and Brandon just go can't believe in love. Can they find true love with each other or will they just give up? My first story so don't be mean to it.

Chapter one: The ball

Bloom P.O.V  
Bloom was in her bed being bored. She couldn't leave Sparx until she started Alfea. Being a princess it made it harder to hang out with her best friend Stella. Stella was a princess from Solaria her work was demanding she had to be perfect. Tonight was the ball, so they would see each other. They knew what would happen every prince would approach them.

Stella P.O.V

Stella was in Solaria trying to pick the perfect dress. She knew what was in and what was out. Stella wanted to make a first good impression. Sometimes she wanted to escape this life, but that was not possible. She was the only heir to the throne. Stella was exited to see Bloom. They always stuck together so it would be easier to get rid of people approaching them.

Guests were coming from every corner of the universe. From doors you could see people emerging they were all loyalty. For Bloom and Stella it sucked, because you could never meet someone who liked you for whom you were. People started sit down were they were asked. Thankfully, Bloom was only a few feet away from Stella. Next, to her was Eraklion, but she didn't know anyone from there. The feast began so she looked away from the Eraklion section. After everybody was done Bloom's mother the queen of Sparx made a speech. She said" Welcome my friends to this very special occasion. Then she asked for music and the guests started dancing. Bloom went to sit next to Stella so she wouldn't feel left out. All they did was talk until the wonderful evening was over. "Were happy to have each and everyone one of you." Until two guys sat in the table with them. They sat in silence for like forever. Stella broke the silence "Why are you sitting here? " Stella asked.

  
Brandon P.O.V  
He was walking with his best friend Sky. Then he spotted two cute girls. "Sky cute girls are spotted alone" said Brandon. "Where?" said an exited Sky. He pointed at a table he recognized the blonde from somewhere, but couldn't remember. They approached and sat down like they were supposed to be sitting there. He noticed the girls weren't even bothering to look up. He needed a way to gain there attention, but how.

Sky P.O.V  
As soon as Brandon said cute girls I started looking around. Then he pointed to two girls who were the definition of "cute". I immediately noticed the red haired girl. She was my type of girl. I sat down all I did was notice her. I never have seen anyone like her then it hit me. She **was** a princess.  
  
  
Authors Note: Hope you the reader review Please!

Chapter two: The response

Guests were coming from every corner of the universe. From doors you could see people emerging they were all loyalty. For Bloom and Stella it sucked, because you could never meet someone who liked you for whom you were. People started sit down were they were asked. Thankfully, Bloom was only a few feet away from Stella. Next, to her was Eraklion, but she didn't know anyone from there. The feast began so she looked away from the Eraklion section. After everybody was done Bloom's mother the queen of Sparx made a speech. She said" Welcome my friends to this very special occasion. Then she asked for music and the guests started dancing. Bloom went to sit next to Stella so she wouldn't feel left out. All they did was talk until the wonderful evening was over. "Were happy to have each and everyone one of you." Until two guys sat in the table with them. They sat in silence for like forever. Stella broke the silence "Why are you sitting here? " Stella asked.

Brandon spoke up and said, "We were wondering if you would consider dancing with us?" Brandon asked. Bloom and Stella looked at each other they knew the answer.

"No" was all Bloom responded. Sky and Brandon were shocked by there response. Sky was the first to say something. "Why, don't you want to dance. Bloom was taken back that they still wanted to talk and a response. "Um, we don't talk to strangers" Stella said. "But, we are talking right now" Sky responded. "We don't know your names". Bloom said back. "You should have started there" Brandon said. "What do you mean me what about **you**" snapped Bloom.

"Fine my name is Brandon prince of Linphea and that is Sky prince of Eraklion Brandon said. "My name is Stella I'm princess of Solaria and Bloom is princess of Sparx." explained Stella. Brandon was shocked. "You mean you are heir to the strongest kingdoms in the universe Sky shouted. "Yeah, you got a problem with that" shouted Stella back. Then Bloom walked away while Stella argued with Brandon and Sky. Then she came back with her mother. Mariam was a little mad, remained calm. "Do you have a problem with these ladies" Brandon and Sky swallowed hard and nodded no. "Don't get mad at them for being someone with so much power in there pinkie." Mariam said. Then she walked away. "Of coarse were not mad at you ladies" said Sky. Stella just grabbed Bloom and walked away.

Sky P.O.V

I was surprised when they walked away. Bloom I think that was her name she was beautiful. Stella I remembered her I visited her kingdom to form an alliance. I wanted to see Bloom again, but I don't think her mom would let me come back to Sparx. Maybe I could send her a letter.

End of P.O.V

A/N: Need ideas for next chapter. No BAD stuff about the story. Need reviews for next chapter.


	2. Of We Go

Chapter Three: Of We Go

Bloom was packing and it was not easy she had a closet it took ten bags to pack everything. Stella had come over and she more bags. It was rumor that Stella had the biggest closet in the universe. Stella had 20 bags and was not done packing. All they knew that the school was called Alfea and it located in Magix. It specializes for a fairy in training it was the best. Bloom was losing it with so much fashion advice from Stella. Bloom just decided to pretend to be interested so she could know what was in. Stella only so excited because there was a school called Red Fountain. It was a school just for boys that were known for bravery.

When they were finished it was two hours later. Then Mariam came in with knights and motioned them to follow her they went to the great hall. The knights picked up there bags that were way to many. Mariam summoned a portal to Solaria. Mariam went first they followed. They landed safely she had to go talk to the king. She said "Your daughter will be fine Alfea is very safe and the professors will keep that way" said Mariam. The king thought about that he still wasn't sure. Then a voice came from behind them "You should let her go anyway it would be a good experience" said the mysterious voice. Everyone turned around it was the queen of Solaria. Stella ran to her mother they haven't see each other often ever since her parents got divorced. She lived on the other side of Solaria in a different castle. Stella lives with her dad.

Bloom said, "Sorry to interrupt, but we still have to wait for the king's decision". They turned to the king. One thing was not to argue with the queen and the king knew that he wouldn't win. So he cleared his throat to make the announcement "I will let you go as long you don't spend your money on everything you see pretty" declared the king. Bloom and Stella cheered the queen's smiled.

Then they went to Stella's room that was the biggest room in the castle. They had to get her make up. Then they went back with Mariam to Sparx. Tomorrow they left for Alfea. So they decided to go to sleep late and have a sleep over. So they stayed up watched movies until midnight. They decided to sleep in Bloom's big bed. Bloom woke up first, but late. She glanced at the clock it said **10:06 am**. Bloom kicked the covers and ran to the bathroom. Came back in a few minutes and was all dressed. She started waking up Stella she wasn't waking up. Stella ran back to the bathroom and made Stella smell shampoo. Stella started waking up and screamed when she saw Bloom. "Why are you dressed with clothes that don't match?" asked Stella. Bloom just rolled her eyes. Bloom said, "Were late so get dressed **now." **Stella immediately followed the order.

When they were ready it was 10:34, which was bad. When they headed downstairs Mariam was not pleased. "We need to be there by noon." Mariam said. "Why" Stella asked. "You're to report by noon or you can't get in." Mariam explained. "Besides I won't let my daughter go without proper education." Mariam added. **B**loom knew better then to spend time with mother here. So she gave Stella the we-are-going-to-regret-this look. So Mariam to skip breakfast for the girls so they would make it on time. The king was not calm and was stressing. "What if they don't make it on time?" said a stressing king.

They left as soon as they got their bags down which took forever. When they arrived at Alfea there was a long line. They looked at the school it was beautiful. When it was there turn they met Greselda who was strict. "You girls better not get in trouble we might suspend your powers" announced Greselda to the girls. Bloom and Stella looked at each other and nodded. Stella and Bloom got lucky they were roommates, but the others hadn't arrived yet. A girl walked in with short pigtails and blue jeans she had headphones on. "Hi I'm Musa I guess were roommates " Musa said. Bloom smiled "I'm Bloom and this is Stella" Bloom said cheerful. They had to wait until the other two girls arrived. They arrived together "I'm Flora and this is Tecna" Flora said in a sweet voice. "Well I guess we should decide on rooms" Musa said. They looked at each room until they decided.

"I get the room with the sun light, because that is my power" Stella declared. Stella looked at them to see if they had objections no one did. So they got the rooms they each picked. Each girl stayed up late so they could decorate their rooms to there licking. Musa put on music so they'd have energy to stay awake. Flora changed her to a nature environment. Bloom had hers with different stuffed animals and was normal. Musa put posters of her favorite bands and stacks of CD's with loud speakers. Stella was all bright with yellow walls with the biggest closet. Tecna had her full of computers and was all green. When they were done they were tired. Stella was complaining, "Who has classes the next day after we get here" Stella asked. Tecna answered, "Only they do". Everyone agreed even Stella they knew she was tired. So they didn't have enough energy to change to pajamas.

(A/N) Tell me if you want Layla in here. Review **PLEASE!** Thinking of writing a whole chapter about the guys. I need to improve my writing.


	3. We Meet Again

Chapter four: We Meet Again

It was the next day first the girls weren't waking up. When they did wake up and had already missed the first two classes. They were deciding if they should go to class. In the end they had to go. Greselda came in the room and forced them to go. When they arrived in class "Why are you late to class on the first day?" the professor asked. "Um, were late because we couldn't find your class" Musa answered. "Fine it is the first day, But don't let it happen again" the professor Wixgix said. Lucky for them they found five seats next to each other. Everybody understood what he was talking about. Tecna answered all his questions. Stella just did her nails and was checking her make up.

When class they meet outside the class and said there good byes and left for next class. When classes were over they met outside. In a few minutes everybody was there. When Flora's stomach growled she was hungry. "Looks like someone's hungry" Musa teased. The girls started laughing when it died down "We should go to Adquistes" suggested Tecna. Everyone stared at Tecna with blank faces. "Where's that at" asked Flora. "It's north from Alfea" Tecna explained. "Lets go" they said together they laughed. "How do we get there?" asked Musa. Stella smiled she got her specter and transported them.

The landing was rough, but they were ok. "Lets go get something to eat" said Bloom. They decide to split up to find food faster. They first had to find food fast they were ready to eat anything. Then Stella and Flora found a pizza place. Stella got her cell phone and had to text Bloom. Bloom received and came with Tecna and Musa. Musa was looking dehydrated and was very pale. They ordered two large pizzas and waited. When they were ready they got the pizzas and headed for the doorway. Until some people came in they didn't want to see. Bloom stayed there still in shock. It was Brandon and Sky and three other guys. Brandon approached them slowly. "Hi girls short time no see" said Brandon in a low voice. "Hi" said Bloom in a cold distant voice. "Bloom do you know him" Flora asked. "Yeah, we know **him"** said Stella. The guys were surprised. Stella reacted quickly she opened the pizza and put it all over Brandon's face. Bloom did the same to Sky. Everyone started laughing except Sky and Brandon. Then they left with no pizza. They headed back to Alfea without saying a word. When they reached campus "What was that all about?" Tecna asked. "Will tell you later" Bloom said.

Then the head mistress approached them. "Girls you have a new roommate she arrived late her name is Layla" Mrs. Faragonda said. They just nodded their heads then she walked away. "I wonder if she's cool" said Musa. They headed to their dorm. They met a girl with long brown hair and looked strong. "Hi I'm Layla princess of Tides" she said shyly. Then she walked to her room. "She is my friend already" Flora said. Everyone agreed and decided to have a late night snack.

They went to the kitchen it was closed. Stella got on her knees and said "I'm dying here I'm seeing the light oh that's the ceiling" said Stella. Musa rolled her eyes "Were all hungry Stella, but we have no food besides you dumped it all over that guys face" Tecna said. Bloom started thinking if they combined their powers they could summon food. That was probably possible. She said her idea "It's worth a shot" Flora said

They summoned their powers to get them some food then something happen. A turkey appeared with one side cocked the other had a chickens head alive you could see organs. They were ready to puke Bloom was turning purple. Tecna used her laser to destroy it. Then they ran back to the room. "What were you guys doing in the kitchen? Layla asked. "We hungry and were tired" Bloom said. "Why didn't you ask I have food in my room" said Layla. Stella's eyes lighted up like a Christmas tree and looked at Layla like a god. "Thanks we were starving for the longest time" said Flora.

They went to Layla's room it looked like Bloom's except it has sports equipment. Layla went to a corner and got a red bag and had enough food for each of them. They dumped the bag and found a bunch of snacks. Flora was grabbed basically everything she saw. Bloom was just happy to get food. Musa was stuffing her mouth with so much food she couldn't close her mouth. Tecna was **only** eating healthy food. Stella got what ever was left.

When they were finished they talked for a while and went to sleep. Stella stayed awake to take a shower and did her hair. Then she got her hair ready and did her nails. Finally Stella went to bed and had something to wear for tomorrow. Kiko the bunny snored the whole night, which woke up everyone they decided to sleep on the floor. Layla was the first to snap, "Will you stop snoring" ordered Layla. Kiko immediately followed the order.

The girls got back to sleep they couldn't be late for classes anymore. Musa stayed awake thinking if she could really make friends. Flora was thinking if she could built confidence. Bloom thought if she could find her true powers. Stella wondered if her parents would get back together. Tecna wondered if she could say what was in her mind. Layla wanted to connect to her winx. Then they went sleep.

(A/N) Next chapter more about the guys and REVIEW!


	4. The Other Side

Chapter Five: The Other Side

"Girls guess what?" said Layla in an excited voice. "What" they all said annoyed. "Were invited to Red Fountain for a dance," Layla said. Flora wondered were Red Fountain was. "Um, guys not to sound stupid, but where is RF" Flora asked. They all looked at Tecna for an answer "It's on the other side of the Enchanted Forest.

Bloom was thinking we have to go through a forest. "Do we have to have dates?" Flora asked. "No and besides we don't even know those guys." Layla said. "Good because some guys are so perverted," Stella said. Bloom coughed Brandon and Sky. Everyone was wondering how they knew the guys from yesterday. No one dared asked until Musa said "How do you know the two guys from yesterday?" They looked at Musa she had courage.

Bloom and Stella were hesitating to answer. "We know them from a party from all the people we could of met we met **them**" said Bloom. "They were acting so rude that night to us my mother told them." Said Bloom. "Hey I was at the party at Sparx," said Musa. "So was I, but I didn't stay long" said Layla. "I can't believe you were all four of you were at the party" Tecna said.

No one said anything until Bloom broke the silence "Why didn't we see each other earlier?" asked Bloom. "Maybe because there were to many people" Layla said. "That's true, but I think I saw the argument" Musa said. "I think it was about a dance," Musa added. Flora thought who argues about a dance, but it was not time to ask questions. "So is that why you are mad at Sky and Brandon?" Tecna said. "Yeah Tecna there players you'll see at the dance that they'll be hitting on any cute girl including you guys" said Bloom

Flora was wondering if this was true, but wanted to see them at the dance to make sure. Tecna didn't care for the dance just wanted to meet new people. Musa wanted good music or she would personally change it. "Guys I was just thinking what if we sneak into their rooms and cause some chaos," said Stella. Bloom liked that idea.

"You guys in?" Bloom asked. Everyone nodded except Flora she nodded slowly. "Okay this is the plan were going to sneak in the room and burn or misplace things something like that" Stella explained.

They went shopping to buy their dresses. Tecna bought it online her was purple that reached to her knee. Flora already had one it was a pink reached to the floor and had flowers. Bloom and Stella had already picked their dresses. Layla didn't want a dress, but she had to it was a formal dance.

When they got back and had a bunch of advice from Stella. "We know Stella tour not the only princess here," Layla said. "Well you don't act like one" Stella said back. "Chillax guys we have other things to worry about" Musa said trying to stop the fight.

Stella went back to her room to find her mirror and made hair shinier. The party was in two days and they needed a way to sneak in. Red Fountain had great warriors and security was tough. The girls thought if they could cast a spell on the security to knock them unconscious. That was thing that they had to think of, but time was running out. The girls were thinking the only stopping them were the security guards.

Authors Note: Might be a while before I update need ideas. Review

Next chapter either of the dance or the plan.


	5. Plan

Chapter Six: Plan

The girls were thinking of a plan and the only one was to destroy their lives the problem was how. "What I've we sneak thought the west wing and go to there rooms" said Musa. "Only one problem we have to go threw the party," said Layla. "Then what if we cast a spell on them to make fools of themselves" suggested Bloom. "No to mean how about we tell them that there engaged to some people" said Flora. "That's a little to mean," said Tecna. "What if we burn down their clothes or room," said Stella. "Will pretend we are friends now and forgive them" said Bloom. Everyone nodded in agreement.

They had to get ready and for the dance which Stella took two hours to get ready for. "Why are you getting so dressed up it's not like were there to have fun" said Bloom. "Still I have to be presentable who knows who's going to be there," answered Stella. Bloom just was too nervous to care right now. The girls headed towards Red Fountain. "Why did they make us walk to Red Fountain this is ridiculous" Layla said. "About half of us will make it some will stay in Alfea to stay warm" said Tecna. "The people that are making it to Red Fountain is us" said Stella who was freezing. "We have to get there we won't have another chance" said Flora.

When they arrived they couldn't feel there feet. Then other girls started arriving. The girls took a table next to the heater to stay warm. The girls did a quick scan of the room to find the guys. They spotted them in the other side of the room of the hall. As predicted they were already hitting on girls **only** Brandon and Sky. The other guys in the guys were just talking among themselves.

The girls wondered if it was best to approach them or think of another plan soon. Bloom got the courage to approach Sky he was talking to a girl. "What's up Sky having talked to you in such a long time I was worried" said Bloom. Sky looked at her like she was crazy. I thought she hated me since we met. "Do you know her Sky?" said the girl. Sky didn't know what to say. "We go way back maybe before we were born," answered Bloom. The girl just walked away. "I came to apologize for what I did before," said Bloom.

"Of course I accept your apology your acting very strange though," said Sky. Sky walked away to look for the girl he was talking to before Bloom came. Bloom was glad that it was going according to the plan. Now for Stella to do her part of the plan Bloom thought. Bloom headed to the bathroom. She got here cell phone and text Stella. Your part of the plan Bloom text. Then went back to the dance.

Stella read the message out loud to the girls and walked towards Brandon. "I need to apologize for what I said and did before," said Stella. "I accept your apology, but until we have one dance together" said Brandon. Stella you have to make a sacrifice to make the plan work. She nodded in agreement. They danced the next dance that was way to long for Stella to be by Brandon. When the dance was over Brandon kissed her hand and walked away. Stella was stunned that he could actually be nice.

Stella walked back to the table Bloom was back and eating. Stella just thought of the fact he was actually a gentle person. The girls were mad Sky was hitting on everybody. When the night was over the girls were happy to get out of the school. Stella was having second thoughts of Brandon. Then they headed back to Alfea.

A/N More Bloom and Sky next chapter. Thinking of what to write next.


	6. Blushes, Kiss, and Love

Chapter Seven: Blushes, Kiss, and Love

A/N I had to update sooner than I expected. Good for you guys torture for me I have a date with typing have so much typing. Few more chapters to go and I'm done. YAY!

Stella was wondering if this was the right thing to do since Brandon was nice the evening of the dance. Stella had been thinking of Brandon lately. Stella blushed of the thought of her and Brandon together. The girls were worried about Stella she was always daydreaming. Flora approached her "Are you okay Stella" asked Flora. "Huh yeah I'm fine thanks Flora" said Stella. Stella went back to looking at the window. Flora just stared at her then went back to her seat.

"I don't know what's wrong with her she either got hypnotized or something" said Flora. "Back in my realm that means you're in love with someone" said Musa. "Yeah, but who could it be?" asked Bloom. "Either someone from Solaria or Red Fountain" said Tecna. Everyone needed to find out who it was and fast.

Bloom went for a walk by the lake to clear her thoughts. Bloom sat there and thanks to her powers she noticed someone was spying on her. "Who's there show yourself" shouted Bloom. No one came out from nowhere. "Come out now or I'll use the Dragon Fire," she said. Then she heard noises from the bushes. The last person she expected it was Sky. "What's up Bloom?" Sky asked nervously. "Were you spying on me" shouted Bloom.

"Spying is such a bad word how about watching," said Sky. Bloom walked towards Sky, Sky stepped back he was afraid of Bloom. Then when he reached the lake he couldn't step back anymore. Bloom was still heading towards him in not a smile on her face. Sky slipped and was about to fall in the water, but Bloom grabbed his hand. "Are you going to let me fall?" asked Sky looking at Bloom. "I should, but I won't because know you owe me one" said Bloom. "You should have seen your face it was hilarious," said Bloom laughing. Sky looked at his shoes embarrassed while blushing.

"Well I better post this at the newspaper Prince Sky Afraid of PrincessBloom and Water. "Now there's a headline people will buy **that**," said Bloom. Sky needed to make her stop the only thing that came to his mind was kissing her. "Here goes my pride," thought Sky. He approached Bloom and grabbed her waist and kissed her. Bloom struggled, but Sky was to strong then Bloom started kissing back.

Sky let go of Bloom he was ran out of air. "Were you trying to kill me?" yelled Bloom. "It was the only way to make you shut up" Sky yelled back. "Maybe there's was another way, but you just wanted to kiss me," teased Bloom. Sky was blushing deep red and Bloom was laughing at him. "Well later Sky never try to kiss me again," said Bloom. "Only I'm allowed to kiss people," Bloom added. Sky just stared as she walked away a smile formed in his face. Sky headed towards Red Fountain. "At least now I know she doesn't hate me," thought Sky.

At Alfea Stella wanted to talk to Brandon, but what was her excuse for talking to him. Stella bought the yearbook to have a picture of Brandon.Stella headed back to the dorm no was there. She went to her room and saw a note. Stella wondered whom it was from.

Princess

I have feelings for you and I care about you. I would like to go on a date with you. I don't think I have ever felt this way for a girl before. I can't tell you who I am yet. Meet me at the entrance of Alfea at 10:30

oxoxoxoxoxoX

Someone

Stella jumped up and down. "You look like Kiko when I give him carrots" said Bloom. Stella stopped jumping and hid the note. "Sorry I got my first A of the year" lied Stella. "That's great Stella I better go study" said Bloom and walked away. Stella signed in relief. She was wondering if the note came from Brandon, but had to wait. Stella wanted the note to be from Brandon.

That night Stella couldn't sleep she was waiting for the clock to reach 10:30. When it was time she headed toward the gates. She waited a few minutes. "Stella" said a voice. Stella turned around and saw** ……**

A/N Need an idea for Bloom and Sky. Not telling who she saw until next chapter sorry. Review


	7. Meeting

Chapter Eight: Meeting

_That night Stella couldn't sleep she was waiting for the clock to reach 10:30. When it was time she headed toward the gates. She waited a few minutes. "Stella" said a voice. Stella turned around and saw** ……**_

Flora was standing there looking at Stella. "What are you doing here?" Stella asked. "I was following to see if you were okay you've been acting weird," said Flora. Flora felt someone and turned around and saw Brandon. "I have a date so will you please leave" said Brandon. Flora nodded and left. "I'm sorry I'm late," said Brandon handing Stella some flowers. "What the note you send me real" Stella said slowly. Brandon was blushing deep red and nodded. Brandon grabbed Stella's wrist "Come on we have a date" said Brandon.

Brandon handed her a helmet and climbed on his level bike. Stella was afraid and put her hands around Brandon's waist. They stopped at a café. Brandon grabbed her hand and walked in the café as if they were a couple. Brandon reserved a table at the back next to a window.

"You can get what you want my treat" said Brandon. Stella laughed. "What's so funny?" Brandon asked. "Your funny" she said. "Why?" he asked. "Well the last guy that said that I left him with no money when the date was over" Stella said. "Can you afford?" asked Stella. "I can, you" he asked. "Yeah obviously I have credit cards" said Stella. Brandon just wanted to order. "Let's continue this conversation," suggested Stella. "You'll tell me about yourself then me" said Brandon. Stella nodded in approval.

"Well I come from Solaria and I'm princess. I'm afraid of heights. Have probably the biggest closet in the universe. I'm heir to the throne of Solaria. My parents are divorced have no brothers or sisters. Bloom is like my sister and my best friend. Trying to master my powers that's about it" said Stella. "Remind me go get advise from you for clothes" he said.

"I am prince the prince from Linphea. Expert climber and have many hobbies. Only male child have a younger sister. Usually hanging out with Sky. Not into the whole "royalty" thing" said Brandon. Stella was amazed he wasn't acting like a jackass. Stella and Brandon talked until Stella was tired. When Stella arrived at Alfea she was tripping. When she got to her room she just jumped on the bed.

Sky had to talk to Bloom. The kiss meant something to him, but what? He had kissed other people never actually felt something. Shy had to ask Bloom if she felt something. Sky walked into Bloom's room it was full of light. Sky never thought a princess could have a normal room. Then Bloom came in with a soda and with Kiko in her arms. "What do you want Sky?" asked Bloom putting Kiko on the floor. "I need to talk to you," said Sky.

"I wanted to know if you felt something during the kiss. Also I better tell you this before you kill me. I really like you more than any other girl. I wanted to talk you, but we were always fighting. When you were nice at the dance I decided to reveal my feelings. I guess I'm really trying to get you to like me. I never had a girl _not_ like me. So I didn't know how to react" said Sky then hid under the bed before Bloom killed him. "Sky come out I'm not killing you _yet_," said Bloom. Sky came out slowly checking if it was a trap.

"Look Sky I _think_ I like you. You give me headache and many other pains. I think you're a nice guy when you want to be. Don't think your better than everyone. I'm just not sure people just like me for the alliance kingdoms can make. Others just want the power Sparx has" said Bloom looking a little sad.

"Bloom I won't hurt you" said Sky stroking her cheek. Bloom closed her eyes and was in peace. When she opened her eyes Sky was kissing her. The kiss felt different from the one before this time they knew how they felt. "So do you want to go out with me?" asked Sky. Bloom just kissed him again.

A/N I got the couples together this is not the end yet. Review!


	8. Relationship and Love

A/N Sorry it has been a long time since I updated this story. So here it is and I'm bored again so I had to make use of time.

Chapter Nine: Relationship and Love

Stella was enjoying the fact that she was with Brandon. Stella wanted Brandon to ask her to be her girlfriend. Stella was being her usual self. The winx club was now keeping a close watch on Bloom she was acting strange. Like when she said that they should stop fighting the witches. Everyone was shocked the witches have tried to take over the universe.

The winx club was watching Bloom be nice to everyone. "Bloom is in love guys," said Stella. The winx club turned around and looked at Stella confused. "How would you know Stella unless you're in love?" said Tecna. Stella looked away to hide her blush. Luckily Bloom came to save her from answering the question. "Are you in love Bloom" said Layla. Bloom was surprised they knew she was in love.

"Who said that?" asked Bloom. They all pointed at Stella. "What are you looking at me for" said Stella. "How would you know if I'm in love?" asked Bloom suspiciously. "I just know I'm an expert at the subject," said Stella hoping they believed her. "Okay I know that you have set up many couples," said Stella gaining some confidence. The girls lay of the subject.

When it was time for dinner Stella was pulled by Bloom outside. "I know you Stella about hooking up couples, but not love" said Bloom. "I do know about love because I'm in love," whispered Stella. "Well so am I" said Bloom quieter than Stella.

"Who are you in love with?" asked Stella. "Sky" said Bloom. "As in Sky the prince" said Bloom. "Do you know any other Sky?" said Bloom. Stella pointed up Bloom just rolled her eyes while Stella laughed. "Whose yours" said Bloom. "Mine is Brandon," responded Stella. "Isn't weird that the guys that we thought were jerks are the people we love" said Bloom. Stella just smiled then she saw Brandon and Sky.

"Bloom blonde cutie coming this way" said Stella. Bloom freaked out she was making sure she looked perfect. "Stella how do I look?" Bloom asked. "You look fine I thought you didn't care about that stuff," said Stella. Bloom turned around and saw Sky approaching her. Bloom looked at Stella who was calm. Bloom was trying to keep calm.

Both guys approached the girls looking nervous. Brandon gave Stella a kiss on her cold cheek. "Brandon and I were talking we came to ask you if you wanted to go out with us" said Sky. Bloom and Stella and decided to do what they were good at make people mad.

"I don't know there's so many cute guys that are after me," said Bloom. "I know I have given my phone number to many guys" added Stella. Both girls waited reactions from the guys. Brandon was ready to punch anything in his path. Sky was not taking it well.

Bloom just laughed, "You guys shouldn't believe anything we say," said Bloom. "So does that mean yes?" said Brandon looking at Stella. Both girls nodded. Bloom ran to Sky and gave him a hug. "I love you," she said. "Was I supposed to believe that" Sky teased. Bloom just laughed and hugged him tighter.

Brandon gave Stella a kiss to start their relationship officially. "We missed dinner to come see you," said Sky. "We should go on a double date," suggested Bloom. They all nodded in agreement and went to go eat.

A/N One more chapter and then done. If I make a sequel this idea of what it might be about. MxR TxT FxH LxOC Bloom, Stella, Sky, and Brandon play matchmaker with these couples. I have no idea if I'll make a sequel. Review


	9. Together At Last

A/N Thanks guys for all the reviews. I would like to thank all of you. Thanks Phoebe for the approving my new idea.

Chapter Ten: Together At Last

Stella and Bloom had to talk to the winx club about there love life. Bloom was nervous about telling everyone who was her new crush. News would spread fast and then by tomorrow everyone would know. That was going to kill Bloom everyone staring at her. Stella was used to the attention.

The headed to the meeting spot to 'confess' to the girls. When the arrived the girls were looking bored and it seemed like they were ready to leave.

"Finally you two arrive we've been waiting for ages" said Layla. "Well what's the big thing you had to tell us?" said Tecna. Bloom looked at Stella begging her to do this.

"Well the announcement is I'm dating Brandon and Bloom Sky," said Stella calmly. The winx club was shocked how could they be dating. "Wait when did this happen?" asked Flora still shocked. "We started dating officially last night," explained Bloom.

"Well if you guys are happy with them then I guess we support you," said Musa. The girls nodded in agreement and went in a group hug. "Well we I better go I have a date soon and so do you" said Stella pointing at Bloom. "Oh I guess I do" winking at the group.

Bloom just to do about a billion things to do before her date. Stella was an expert at getting ready. The only stuff she learned were spells for beauty. "Stella Sky text me he and Brandon are here" yelled Bloom. Stella ran out the room to there meeting spot. Bloom ran and catched up to Stella. The arrived and the guys looked very impatient. "Sorry were late we had emergencies," said Stella. "Like what?" asked Brandon. "Well we had to find the perfect: dress, make-up, shoes-"We get the point" said Brandon.

"We better go or were going to be late" Sky said. "To what?" asked Bloom. "It's a surprise so we can't tell you" said Sky. "Fine, but if I don't like it I can and will complain" said Bloom. Brandon looked at Sky as if saying they better like it. Sky didn't want to answer Bloom.

The girls didn't want to ruin their dresses so they transformed and followed the guys. They arrived in front of a hall. "What are we doing here?" asked Stella to Bloom. Bloom shrugged she had no idea either. They both changed back and grabbed onto their boyfriends arms.

They entered the park "Did you guys hear something?" asked Stella clearly scared. "Don't worry Stella I'm here to protect you" said Brandon softly. They kept walking until they reached a big stadium. "Well we're here and it's a concert," said Brandon. Stella ran to get in, but then remembered she didn't have a ticket.

The guys gave the girls the tickets and went in. The guys got front row and backstage. The concert was long, but great. They went backstage, but the group was gone already. They went back to Alfea still the girls in winx form. "Do you guys still have your tickets?" asked Brandon. They nodded and then took them out. "Look at them" said Sky and drove into the night. They looked at them in sharpie it said "Together Forever".

A/N it is done now to work on other stories. I hope you guys liked the ending it sucked. Review for the last chapter it might be the last time you review for it. I don't even know what's going to happen next!?


End file.
